Wounds to Heal
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: tak ada yang lebih menyakiti Draco Malfoy selain mimpi buruk, luka perang, hingga penderitaan yang terkuak di bawah perhatian gadis itu. — "Karena kau telah mengetahui siksaan terburukku, penderitaanku yang terdalam! Dan apabila kau berkata kau tidak mengasihaniku, Granger, tolong—tolong keluar dari kamarku sekarang." / Draco's POV, Alternate Reality. M for words & issues


Rasa dingin menjalari tengkuknya. Bukan karena kursi besi tinggi itu memang sangat dingin, namun juga karena tatapan tajam hakim-hakim Wizengamot yang mengelilinginya, serta tatapan-tatapan penuh kebencian dari berpasang-pasang mata Pelahap Maut yang dirantai di depannya.

"Apakah kau menyatakan bahwa nama-nama yang kau serahkan kepada kami memang nyata bersalah, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco merasakan tenggorokannya kering. "Y—ya." Suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan, tapi mantra telah mengeraskan bisikannya agar bisa didengar satu ruangan.

"Dan apakah kau menyatakan bahwa nama-nama ini bersalah karena tindakan mengganggu ketertiban, merusak perdamaian, membunuh orang tak bersalah, melakukan tindak terror, melanggar hak asasi manusia, dan melanggar UU Kerahasiaan Penyihir dari Dunia Muggle?"

Draco membersihkan tenggorokannya. Sesaat hening. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Bellatrix menusuknya, dan Draco memejamkan matanya.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, nama-nama pihak yang terantai di hadapan Hakim dan Saksi, dalam Pengadilan Tinggi Wizengamot, Jumat, 31 Agustus 1998, dinyatakan bersalah."

Ia bisa mendengar ketukan palu, dan dengan lega Draco membuka matanya.

Tapi tak ada podium. Tak ada hakim. Tak ada kerumunan massa dari pengadilan.

Ia dikelilingi oleh Pelahap Maut, tangannya dirantai, dan puluhan kutukan Cruciatus serta Sectumsempra menghantamnya bersamaan di dada.

Draco terlempar ke udara, rasa sakit menusuknya dari berbagai arah, menyengat organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan kulitnya tercabik di sana-sini, darah merembes keluar dari jubah hitamnya, dan ia mulai berteriak—

.

.

.

 **Beatrixmalf** presents

.

.

A 2018 Dramione fanfiction

 **Wounds to Heal © 2018**

 **[** Alternate Reality, 5 Years after Battle of Hogwarts, M for languange and mature issues **]**

 **Keterangan:** Pasca Perang Hogwarts dan ketika Tawanan Azkaban kabur dan membangkitkan diri kembali, Orde Phoenix membagi dirinya menjadi Tujuh Rumah Lindung. Satu untuk Markas Besar, Dua untuk pejuang dengan sapu terbang, Tiga untuk penelitian sihir dan strategi perang, Empat untuk spesialisasi ramuan, Lima untuk pengobatan dan perawatan, Enam untuk modifikasi medan, dan Tujuh untuk amunisi dan inventaris.

.

.

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

-o0o-

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh sakit dan napas yang memburu. Ia bahkan terengah-engah. Menjangkau nakas, Draco mencoba melihat waktu yang tertera di arlojinya.

Masih pukul 2 pagi. Pasti sudah tak ada kegiatan di rumah lindung ini. Draco mencari gelasnya, hanya untuk menemukan tak ada air yang tersisa di dalamnya.

"Brengsek," makinya lirih. Pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat dari bawah bantalnya. Ia bisa saja menyihir mantra Aguamenti atau memakai mantra panggil untuk menyesap sebuah minuman yang lebih keras—tapi aktivitas yang melibatkan pergerakan fisik pasti akan membantunya mengalihkan memori dari mimpi buruknya yang keparat itu. Draco bangun, memakai jubah tidurnya—mengabaikan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya—lalu menyeret diri ke pintu kamar.

Ia berhasil membawa dirinya ke dapur. Diambilnya Butterbeer yang ada di atas rak piring, kemudian ditenggaknya langsung dari botolnya. Hangat menuruni kerongkongan pemuda itu. Ia merasa lebih baik dengan tubuhnya—tapi tidak dengan kepalanya ...

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

" _Inilah ganjaran kalau kau menyerahkan kami, kau keparat berdarah pengkhianat ..._ "

"—tidak ... kumohon—"

"Malfoy?"

Suara feminin itu yang menarik dirinya dari memori tidak menyenangkan itu. Draco berbalik dengan cepat dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Hermione Granger berdiri di samping meja, tak jauh dari tempatnya, menatapnya awas—dan cemas.

Ini dia. Sang pengganggu yang bertitel pemegang kunci sementara.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari mendekat.

"Tetap di tempatmu dan jangan sentuh aku," Draco mendesis dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Hermione yang langsung terpaku.

"Tapi—tanganmu—botolmu—"

Draco menatap tangannya yang berdarah. Ia juga melihat botol Butterbeer telah jatuh berkeping-keping ke lantai. Matanya melebar. Sial, apakah ia yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini?

"Penghuni lain—"

"Tak ada yang terbangun selain aku." Hermione berkata pelan. "Malfoy, izinkan aku untuk—"

Tapi Draco sudah berderap melewati gadis itu dengan cepat, membanting pintu dapur sampai menutup, dan meninggalkan gadis yang masih termenung di dapur.

Si keparat itu! Draco lupa bukan hanya ia yang insomnia di rumah ini. Gadis Gryffindor itu juga—mereka sering berpapasan di lorong, sering bertemu di dapur atau perpustakaan, di mana-mana. Draco pun tak bisa bermacam-macam dengannya, karena ia yang menjaga rumah lindung ini selama McGonagall pergi mencari kodeks untuk Orde.

Dalam kemarahannya, samar-samar, Draco mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dan ia dengan cepat berlari ke pintu untuk meneriaki gadis itu bahwa dirinya tak mau ketika ia membuka pintu, ia hanya menemukan sebuah botol Butterbeer dan vial kecil berisi ramuan. Draco membuka tutupnya. Ramuan untuk luka. Bukan luka untuk tangan—tapi luka perang.

"Sial."

Gadis itu telah melihat luka siksaannya.

.

.

.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, mereka berdua bersikap biasa saja, seolah tak ada hal penting yang terjadi. Rapat-rapat perencanaan strategi Orde masih diwarnai dengan dominasi ala Granger dan Potter yang biasa, Draco masih berlaku pasif seperti sebelumnya kecuali bila ia memiliki ide-ide tertentu yang harus diutarakan, namun dalam beberapa waktu, ia menangkap pandangan sembunyi-sembunyi Hermione.

Dan pada malam-malam dimana mimpi buruk paling memerangkapnya, Draco selalu mendengar ketukan di pintu dan sebotol Butterbeer serta vial akan menyambutnya di lantai. Awalnya Draco menerima dan meminumnya—menyangka Hermione kebetulan lewat dan mendengar mimpi buruknya. Tapi tidak. Perempuan itu tetap melakukan hal tersebut bahkan ketika ia mendaraskan Muffliato di kamar agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya. Yang berarti, gadis itu _mengawasinya._ Memperhatikannya. Draco membenci perhatian itu. Ia mulai membiarkan kedua cairan itu bertengger di depan kamarnya hingga keduanya menghilang—diambil lagi oleh sang gadis Gryffindor. Ia berharap perempuan itu berhenti.

Tapi tentu saja, seorang Hermione takkan menyerah. Ia tetap memberikan ramuan itu. Dan akhirnya Draco merasa muak. Pemuda itu menghampiri gadis itu ketika rapat telah selesai dan semua orang telah kembali ke kamar dan rumah lindung masing-masing.

"Granger."

Hermione menoleh dengan terkejut. "Ya, Malfoy?"

Draco melirik ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang tamu. Masih ada beberapa orang di ruang tamu yang bisa melihat aktivitas mereka berdua. Tanpa basa-basi, Draco langsung menyentak tangan Hermione, mengabaikan gadis yang mengaduh itu, lalu menyeretnya ke sudut yang tidak bisa dilihat orang.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Draco menghardiknya. "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?"

Hermione mengusap tangannya seraya menatap Draco kesal dan bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan sok lugu, Granger. Perhatianmu yang berlebihan mulai membuatku muak!"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Pemberian brengsekmu, Tolol—"

"—maksudmu Butterbeer dan vial?"

"Ya, dan rasa kasihan yang kau berikan padaku."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. "Rasa kasihan? Apakah kau baru saja mengasosiasikan Butterbeer dan vial sebagai rasa kasihan? Demi Merlin, Malfoy, kalau kau terlalu tolol untuk pernah minum obat, kedua benda itu berintensi untuk membuatmu lebih baik—"

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan kebaikan itu," Draco berkata tajam padanya. "Singkirkan kedua benda itu dari depan kamarku setiap malam."

"Butterbeer oke, tapi kalau vial, aku tidak menyetujui permintaanmu untuk menyingkirkannya—"

"Aku tidak memintamu setuju, ini perintah!"

"Dan aku takkan menuruti perintahmu!" bentak Hermione sama kerasnya. "Ini vial, Demi Merlin, apa sih masalahmu? Vial itu berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka, dan Butterbeer pun beralasan, ia berfungsi untuk meredakan mimpi-mimpi traumatismu pasca perang—" Hermione membeku. Tampaknya ia sadar ia salah bicara.

"Kau sebut apa tadi?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Bagus sekali, dan kini kau susah payah memberikan analisa psikologismu terhadapku?"

Hermione berhenti menyerangnya. Tampaknya gadis itu tahu, bila pemuda di depannya didesak lebih jauh, Draco akan kehilangan kendali emosinya. Gadis itu menarik napas. "Oke. Maaf. Aku terlalu bertindak jauh. Aku akan berhenti memberikanmu Butterbeer, tapi vial itu berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka setelah Benteng Travers, Malfoy. Lukamu tidak normal. Dan aku tahu luka itu selalu berdarah kapanpun kau bermimpi buruk."

Draco menyipitkan mata. "Apa kau menyadapku?"

"T- tidak—"

"Lalu darimana kau tahu aku selalu terluka kalau bermimpi buruk? Apakah kau menginfiltrasi mantra peredam suara di kamarku?" Draco bertanya sengit. Sialan! Jadi gadis ini juga memantau aktivitas tidur dan mimpi buruknya?

"Tidak, Malfoy, Demi Merlin! Secara teknis aku tidak menyadapmu." Hermione menggeleng frustasi, walau rona merah samar mewarnai pipinya. "Aku pemegang kunci sementara, segala mantra untuk menyembunyikan tindak penyimpangan tidak akan mempan melawan sistem mantra yang telah kubuat, termasuk mantra yang akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Bagus sekali, dan apakah sistem mantramu juga menunjukkan orang-orang lain di rumah ini tengah bermimpi buruk?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Dan apakah ada yang kau intervensi dengan perhatianmu yang berlebihan?"

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Dan menurutmu apakah itu melanggar privasi—"

"STOP memotong kalimatku Malfoy, KARENA kuyakin kau tidak tahu, mimpi buruk penghuni lain di rumah ini tidak ada yang seburuk MILIKMU!" Hermione setengah berteriak padanya. Draco terdiam karena terkejut. Tangan Hermione menunjuk dadanya. "Tidak ada penghuni di rumah ini yang pernah disiksa secara langsung dan berturut-turut oleh Pelahap Maut dan Sekte Wald, tidak ada yang mendapatkan luka siksaan yang SEBENARNYA perlu ditangani dengan lebih serius, tidak ada yang pernah menyaksikan—"

"Orangtuaku disiksa sampai mati?" Draco menyelesaikan perkataan gadis itu dengan lirih.

"Malfoy ..." Hermione berusaha berbicara dengan nada bersalah yang sangat kentara di bisikannya. "Yang kumaksud adalah kau melewati lebih banyak hal buruk daripada orang lain. Dan kalau analisaku benar, mimpi-mimpimu—" Hermione berhenti berbicara.

"Aku lelah dengan analisa omong-kosongmu. Hanya camkan perintahku, Granger, mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak mau menjadi korban analisa psikologis sialanmu, atau perhatian berlebihan darimu, atau rasa kasihanmu yang memuakkan. Berhenti memberiku vial dan Butterbeer. Jangan dikte aku atau mencampuri urusanku, tidak peduli kau merupakan pemegang kunci atau apapun."

Dan seperti malam pertama ia bertemu gadis itu, Draco menghambur keluar dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Hermione yang juga mematung seperti malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Draco tidak perlu khawatir Butterbeer dan vial ramuan itu muncul lagi, karena dua hari setelah konfrontasinya dengan Hermione, ia dan anggota Orde lain telah tenggelam dalam rencana penyerangan. Orde akan menyerang Front Kematian—gabungan antara Pelahap Maut dan Sekte Wald, pengikut Grindelwald yang bangkit kembali, dan mereka memutuskan akan menyerang pada hari Sabtu sore ke salah satu markas Front di Kilmarnock.

Dan penyerangan itu berakhir dengan buruk.

Pihak Orde banyak yang luka, dua orang meninggal, tiga orang tertangkap. Salah satunya adalah Draco. Yang lainnya adalah Loony Lovegood dan Mafalda Hopkirk.

Pemuda itu masih bisa mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya setengah diseret ke atas saat ia mendengar teriakan terakhir Mafalda ketika diinterogasi, sebelum akhirnya mantan pegawai kementerian itu tewas. Jasadnya terbaring di sampingnya, dan Draco kembali dihadapkan pada mimpi-mimpi yang menggentayanginya setiap malam.

Seperti mimpi buruknya, Draco kembali disiksa untuk mengeluarkan informasi tentang Orde Phoenix. Draco tetap bungkam—tapi ia tak kuasa berteriak hingga menangis karena anggota Front memanfaatkan luka perangnya yang memang sudah perih untuk menjadi titik siksaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak orangtuanya menghembuskan napas terakhir di depannya, Draco hanya berharap ia mati dalam siksaan ini. Kalaupun ia selamat, siksaan ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk baru baginya. Dengan mantra-mantra percobaan yang diracik oleh Sekte Wald bangsat itu—

" _Disfungtio Internum_!" mantra berwarna ungu menabrak sisi badan kirinya. Rasa sakitnya langsung menyebar, membakar Draco dari dalam. Ia terjatuh sambil menggelepar. Ia mau mati saja. Berikan ia Kutukan Maut. Ia tak tahan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kutukan itu telah berhenti.

"—Draco!"

Ia tak bisa membuka matanya.

"Draco, bertahanlah."

Ada suara yang sayup-sayup menembus pendengarannya.

Apakah siksaan itu sudah berhenti? Tapi ia tak bisa membedakannya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dibakar, dipelintir, dan dicelupkan ke cairan asam. Kalau tak salah ada teriakan-teriakan dan potongan-potongan tubuh yang melayang di sekelilingnya. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Ia ingin tidur saja. Tubuhnya sakit sekali. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya—

"Bertahanlah, Draco. _Crucio! Avada Kedavra_!" kali ini suara perempuan— "Arthur! Sebelah sini! Hati-hati—luka Draco yang paling banyak ..."

Lalu akhirnya, kegelapan yang ia nanti-nanti menguasai pelupuk Draco.

.

.

.

"Lukanya banyak sekali—"

"—beberapa di antaranya memang bekas luka dari Benteng Travers—"

"—mantra apa saja, Bill?"

"Mantra cambuk, sama seperti luka perangnya, _Sectumsempra_ , _Cruciatus,_ mantra baru yang berfungsi membakar luka korban, aku lupa lagi—"

" _Disfungtio Internum_ juga, Bill—"

" _DIMANA?_ "

"Di ginjal, tapi tenanglah, mantranya gagal—"

"—Bukan berarti ia bisa selamat, luka-luka lamanya belum sembuh dan bagaikan luka baru, Poppy, apakah kau baru saja mengatakan penanganannya belum ditemukan—"

"—benar, Horace—"

"—tapi Draco akan bertahan, Madam Pomfrey—"

"—maka kau harus memerhatikan ia akan meminum ramuan yang dibuat oleh Horace, Hermione."

"Pasti, Madam Pomfrey."

Suara-suara beterbangan menembus kesadarannya. Draco hanya bisa mendengar, juga mencium bau ramuan dan antiseptik yang berbaur di udara. Di mana kah ia? Lima kah? Rumah sakit?

Tak ada suara lagi. Mungkin ia hanya bermimpi.

Lalu ia merasakan sebuah belaian di rambutnya. Suara-suara memudar, tapi Draco bisa mendengar hanya tinggal bisikan seorang perempuan yang duduk entah di mana.

"Maka dari itu, Draco, kau harus sembuh."

Seperti mantra, bisikan feminin di telinganya itu mengantarkannya ke tidur yang lelap, dan Draco tidak melawan pengaruh ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati yang menariknya.

.

.

.

"Tidak—"

 _Mimpi buruk yang baru. Tapi siksaannya masih lama. Siksaannya masih sama. Bahkan ada beberapa kesakitan dan penderitaan baru. Dan muka-muka bertopeng, lambang-lambang Relikui Kematian dengan maskot ular di tengahnya—_

"—aku tak tahu, TAK TAHU!—"

" _Jadilah berguna, kau pengkhianat kotor! Berikan kami informasi tentang markas besar Orde Phoenix dan dimana Harry Potter menyimpan Relikui Kematiannya!"_

"—aku tidak—"

" _Sectumsempra! Apakah sekarang kau mau memberi informasi itu?_ "

"Tidak, aku tak mau—jangan—"

" _CRUCIO—"_

"DRACO!"

Draco terbangun hingga duduk, dan rasa sakit yang parah langsung menusuk punggungnya. Draco berjengit. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam—menatap kegelapan yang belum familier di sekelilingnya. Rasa ketakutan masih bercokol di dalam dirinya, berpikir ia masih ada di dalam mimpi, tapi Draco menggumamkan _ia aman, ia aman, ia aman_ , walau ia bisa merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mulai menetes di punggungnya.

Tapi ... mengapa ada suara Granger di mimpinya?

Tidak.

Suara Granger berasal dari dunia nyata. Dan setelah mata Draco beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, gadis itu memang tengah duduk di kaki ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan mata hazel yang lebar, awas, dan waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" desis Draco. "KELUAR!"

"Draco, kau bermimpi buruk—"

"Dan ini tak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"Kau terluka ..."

"Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri!"

Hermione bergeming.

"Kubilang keluar, Granger, sebelum aku memantraimu—"

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun ia memainkan jemarinya. Dan setelah Draco menurunkan pandangan murkanya dari mata hazel itu, ia melihat tongkat Hawthornenya sudah berada dalam genggaman gadis itu.

"Beraninya kau—"

"—Draco, sudahkah kau melihat lengan atas dan punggungmu?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada memohon. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi ini tentang lukamu—tolong."

Kendati ia marah dan masih berdebar karena mimpi buruk, Draco dengan tak sabar memandang lengan atasnya. Kemeja putih yang ia pakai untuk tidur bernoda darah. Ia tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan punggungnya. Tapi seprai di bawahnya basah dengan keringat dan sedikit noda berwarna hijau dan merah, punggungnya pun masih terasa tertusuk-tusuk.

Gadis itu benar.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tak mau Hermione melanggar batas kenyamanannya. Ia baru membuka mulut untuk mengusir Hermione kembali, tapi gadis itu telah menyela. "Di mana kau menyimpan obatmu?"

Mereka saling tatap. Draco tak mau memberitahu lokasi obatnya. Ia juga tahu gadis di depannya ini takkan beranjak dari kamar apabila Draco tak memberitahunya.

"Granger." Draco mengubah taktiknya. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Bisakah kau keluar saja? Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri, aku sudah bilang."

"Aku meragukannya. Tanganmu bahkan terluka. Dan kau takkan bisa mencapai punggungmu lalu mengobati luka-luka itu dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Aku bisa, asal kau memberikanku tongkatku."

Hermione tidak mendengarkannya. Ia mendaraskan mantra pengungkap-mantra dan mantra panggil, lalu beberapa botol ramuan beterbangan ke arahnya.

"Maaf Draco, tapi aku tidak akan memberikan tongkatmu. Mulai saat ini, kau yang harus mendengarkanku. Kau juga sudah mendengar Pomfrey. KAU adalah satu-satunya orang di rumah perlindungan ini yang memiliki luka yang paling banyak dan luka-luka yang belum teridentifikasi apa obatnya, maka kau hanya bisa menanggulanginya dengan jenis obat yang harus dipakai sesegera mungkin. Kau juga masih bermimpi buruk. Kemarin kau juga bermimpi buruk dan aku tahu luka-lukamu selalu terbuka dan bertambah parah dalam setiap mimpi buruk. Kalau kau tidak segera mengobatinya, dan baru mengobatinya besok pagi—"

"—darimana kau mengetahui aku mengobati diriku besok pagi?"

"Aku melihatmu pergi ke kamar mandi setiap subuh."

"Aku tak ingat ada sosok yang melihatku dan aku melihatnya."

Rona samar mewarnai pipi Hermione. "Observasi, Draco. Aku selalu bangun paling pertama di sini. Tapi tempat sampah kamar mandi utama selalu dipenuhi perban dan ada tetes ramuan di wastafelnya. Tetes ramuannya berbau sama seperti obat-obatanmu."

Mereka saling bertatapan lagi, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. "Hanya punggung."

Hermione tersenyum, kemudian membuka vial-vialnya. Dalam keremangan cahaya kamar, gadis itu terlihat seperti perawat perang yang anggun. Draco menyingkirkan pikiran menggelikannya.

"Kau yakin aku tak perlu mengobati dada dan tangan—"

"Lakukan apa yang kumau atau tidak sama sekali, Granger." Suara Draco bernada final.

Hermione mengalah. Draco berbalik pelan-pelan, lalu menyibak sedikit kemeja belakangnya. Ia meringis ketika lukanya tergesek gulungan kemeja, dan bersentuhan langsung dengan udara.

Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya bagaimana wajah Hermione saat melihat lukanya yang parah—tapi tak ada reaksi kaget atau apapun. Draco kemudian mengingat suara gadis itu adalah salah satu dari suara-suara aneh yang menembus kesadarannya di Lima.

"Apakah kau yang mengobati lukaku saat di Lima?"

"Tidak. Itu hak dan kewajiban Pomfrey dan anak-anaknya. Aku hanya melihat lukamu diobati," Hermione mengaku. "Bolehkah aku—?"

Draco hanya mengangguk.

Sentuhan Hermione mencapai luka-luka di punggungnya. Draco berjengit sesaat. Hermione menarik tangannya. "Sakitkah?"

"Tidak." Ia berjengit karena rasa aneh di punggungnya. Seperti ketika ia merasakan antiseptik. Awalnya memang sakit dan panas, namun kelamaan dingin dan menyenangkan. Sentuhan Hermione menimbulkan efek seperti antiseptik di lukanya, demikian juga di luka-luka yang lain, tapi kendati Draco mulai menikmatinya, pemuda itu menjadi takut akan sentuhan itu. Hermione membalur lukanya dengan pelan karena hati-hati, tapi Draco ingin mempercepat proses ini.

"Apakah kau akan lebih cepat, atau kita harus melewatkan beberapa jam dalam kelambananmu mengobatiku?"

"Kasar sekali."

"Kalau begitu jangan lamban-lamban."

"Aku mencoba untuk—"

"Cepatlah."

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Hermione padanya. "Kalau kau bukan bagian dari tanggungjawabku, Malfoy, aku dengan senang hati akan memantraimu dan menyumpal mulutmu yang kasar dan kurangajar."

"Aku menunggu-nunggu saat itu," gumam Draco ringan.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya berkonsentrasi dan dengan sengaja lebih serampangan saat membalurkan obat.

"Sudah."

Sudah? Kening Draco berkerut. Rasanya baru beberapa detik—

Draco merasa marah pada dirinya. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, bukankah tadi ia yang meminta agar pengobatannya cepat? Draco berbalik masih dengan amarah menggelikannya, menyentak tongkat miliknya yang ada di pangkuan gadis itu, mengacungkannya ke gadis itu.

"Sekarang keluar."

"Kau kurangajar sekali." Hermione menatapnya gusar. Tapi dengan cepat, kegusaran itu luntur, dan gadis itu balas melihatnya dengan pandangan yang dingin. "Obat untuk dada dan tanganmu—jangan lupa."

"Aku tidak perlu diingatkan dua kali seperti Weasley bodohmu."

"Ron tidak bodoh." Hermione berhenti di pintu. "Dan ia bukan _Weasley-ku_!" tukas gadis itu sembari menjeblak pintu hingga tertutup dengan nyaring.

Draco menatap pintu tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi ia membiarkan ringisan sakit muncul di wajah yang ia jaga agar tetap datar sedaritadi. Ia mulai mengobati dada dan tangannya, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan saat ia diobati oleh Hermione.

.

.

.

Tiga malam setelah pertama kali Hermione datang ke kamarnya, Draco berkata gadis itu tak perlu lagi datang esok hari.

Hermione menatap pemuda itu terkejut. Gerakan tangannya yang tengah membereskan obat-obatan Draco terhenti. "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Esok dan seterusnya, kau tak usah ke sini lagi."

"Jangan konyol."

"Tidak. Ramuan itu telah melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan jangan menyebutku konyol, aku tidak menyukai kata itu, apalagi kalau keluar dari bibirmu."

Walaupun Draco memang merasa konyol. Dengan kehadiran gadis itu, Draco merasa lukanya membaik. Yang aneh, bahkan mimpi buruknya juga terdampak. Semakin lama, mimpi-mimpinya tidak menyakitinya secara fisik ke alam nyata. Di sisi lain, Draco takut ia telah ketergantungan dengan kehadiran Granger—apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia dan Hermione banyak mengobrol. Dan Hermione sudah melihat terlalu banyak: lukanya, mimpi buruknya, kelemahannya—apakah jika gadis itu melihat lebih lama, Draco akan terlihat lemah? Draco tak ingin dikasihani. Ia tak mau seorang Hermione Granger berlama-lama dengan dirinya.

"Ini masalah serius, Draco—"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda?"

"—memang apa tepatnya yang membuat kau meyakini ramuan itu bekerja?"

"Apakah kau harus mengetahui hal itu?"

Hermione menatapnya memperingatkan. "Berhenti menjawabku dengan pertanyaan. Kita sepakat untuk sama-sama bersikap profesional ketika aku menanyaimu tentang perkembangan lukamu. Dan ya, aku patut mengetahui hal itu karena aku pemegang kunci sekaligus perawatmu."

Ia mengerenyit mendengar kata _perawat._ Draco balas menatap Hermione tak gentar, menjawab sinis, "Lukaku sudah tidak senyeri sebelumnya, _perawatku_."

"Tapi apakah masih sakit?"

Draco tidak segera menjawab. Gadis itu tak bisa dibohongi.

"Luka yang tidak nyeri tidak berarti sebuah kesembuhan! Kalau begitu aku masih harus—"

"—TUTUP MULUT DAN JANGAN KERAS KEPALA!" Akhirnya Draco membentak gadis itu tak sabar. "Aku telah menoleransimu selama tiga hari, Granger, dan tentunya toleransi itu berakhir hingga lukaku membaik dan sembuh—"

"Ya, dan kau berbicara toleransi seakan ini hanya persoalan aku yang sukarela mengobatimu dengan kebaikan padahal ini perkara kehidupan yang bebas rasa sakit, Malfoy, apakah aku harus menunjukkanmu seberapa parah lukamu?"

"Tak usah, karena aku sendiri yang merasakan lukaku. Dan lukaku tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Draco menjadi tidak sabar. Kecurigaan dan kemarahannya pada gadis itu muncul kembali. "Kalau ini sebuah kesukarelaan, mengapa kau tak gentar memaksamu mengobatiku? Aku tak perlu usaha menyedihkanmu untuk mempertahanku tetap di tempat tidur atau memanfaatkan luka-lukaku agar kau bisa dekat denganku, menikmati penderitaanku—"

Emosi di mata Hermione berubah. Bola mata hazelnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan dingin. "Hanya sampai segitukah kau menilaiku, Malfoy?"

Untuk suatu alasan, Draco merasa bersalah. "Aku—"

"Kalau memang begitu, terserah saja. Kau akan tidak kupedulikan. Bagus kalau obatmu bekerja, dan sekali lagi, kalau kau bilang aku menikmati penderitaanmu, aku tidak. Kaupikir bangun di waktu malam dan memastikan semua penghuni Tiga bisa tertidur dengan pulas, di saat kau juga butuh tidur pulas adalah sebuah manfaat yang kutunggu-tunggu?"

"Ya, bagus sekali, dan sekarang kau mengeluh—"

"—aku tidak mengeluh!" Hermione membentaknya, dan ia terlihat semarah Draco sekarang. "Hanya aku mengajarkanmu untuk tidak membalikkan permasalahan ke orang lain, karena AKU sama sekali tidak berintensi untuk mempertahankanmu di tempat tidur! Pakai otak dan logikamu, Malfoy, itu hanya butuh beberapa detik—bukan hanya KAU yang pernah menderita dan kalau memakai topeng aroganmu karena takut orang lain akan mengetahui rasa sakitmu yang paling sejati, dengan cara menyakiti orang lain yang benar-benar peduli denganmu, kau harus mulai benar-benar mengubah pola pikirmu yang pengecut—"

Draco mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hermione dan mendorong gadis itu ke dinding. Kini mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Draco bisa merasakan napas memburu Hermione yang juga terhenti. Napasnya sendiri terhenti. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan panas tubuh mereka yang naik beberapa derajat karena tensi kemarahan mereka barusan.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau mengataiku pengecut. Dan jangan berkata kau mengetahui rasa sakit saat kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti seperti apa rasanya."

Kemudian Draco melepaskan Hermione. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri. Draco tidak bisa melihat matanya ketika Hermione setengah berlari ke pintu kamar, tapi ia sempat melihat tetesan air di kasurnya. Apakah itu air mata?

Bagus. Kalau gadis itu pintar, ia takkan ke sini lagi. Draco tidak mengharapkan sosoknya. Apalagi ketika gadis itu dengan tepat melukiskan perasaannya.

"Ketika Orde melihat luka-lukamu, mereka menganggap kau sudah tidak kapabel untuk digolongkan sebagai pejuang dan akan menempatkanmu di Lima hingga kau benar-benar pulih. Aku bersikeras kau masih bisa berjuang dan ditempatkan di sini. Itu bukan rasa kasihan."

Hermione menolehkan wajahnya sedikit kepada dirinya. "Kalau kau bilang aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya—fisik dan batin, kau salah besar. Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan orangtua dan pernah disiksa."

.

.

.

Esoknya, Draco mendapati dirinya duduk di dapur dengan Theo, teman Slytherinnya yang merupakan anggota Enam, rumah lindung untuk modifikasi medan. Pemuda itu cengar-cengir iseng kendati luka-luka mewarnai wajah dan tubuhnya. Kentara sekali ia habis melakukan penyerangan.

"Kau benar-benar orang tolol yang dungu dan nekat."

"Aku tahu!" Namun Theo nyengir tak bersalah—bahkan bangga, setelah Draco menatapnya tak percaya. Sahabatnya itu tengah melaporkan bagaimana ia dan Enam baru saja memasang perangkap di salah satu markas Front Kematian di Salisbury kemarin malam. Theo bercerita sebelum ia sempat memasang perangkap di ruang tamu markas tersebut, para anggota Sekte sudah datang. Namun Theo memasangnya di saat terakhir dan mentransfigurasikan dirinya menjadi gantungan baju. "Beruntung aku bukan orang yang berpikir terlalu panjang dan kelewat curiga seperti kau."

Draco menyeringai—meskipun komentar Theo mengingatkannya pada sesosok gadis. "Kalau aku harus berubah menjadi sosok yang positif namun berubah menjadi sedungu dan setolol dirimu, aku memilih menjadi diriku saja."

Omong-omong tentang gadis itu, Draco belum melihat kehadiran Hermione dimana-mana. Biasanya, sepagi ini—

"Granger sedang pergi ke Markas Besar."

Draco berhenti bernapas. Bagaimana Theo membaca pikirannya? "Apa?"

"Hermione Granger pemegang kunci sementara di sini, kan?" Theo mengangkat alisnya. _Oh._ Draco menghembuskan napas. "Aku bertemu gadis itu pagi tadi. Berkata akan ke Markas Besar—darurat, katanya. Ia kelihatan kacau, Draco."

Tentu saja. Mereka baru saja bertengkar tadi pagi. "Bukan urusanku." Walaupun begitu, karena mereka baru saja membicarakan Hermione, Draco mengingat suatu hal yang mengganggunya sejak tadi malam—dan Theo bisa menjawabnya.

"Theo."

"Hm?"

"Theo—hei." Draco menimpuk kepala Theodore yang masih menunduk untuk meracik Butterbeernya.

"Apa?" bentak pemuda itu. "Aku sedang menambahkan beberapa bubuk jamur ke dalam Butterbeer, kau harus mencobanya—"

"Aku serius."

Theo mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu. Draco telah mendapatkan perhatian teman Slytherinnya ini. "Oke. Malfoy bernada perintah, itu gawat. Ada apa?"

"Kau berjuang dengan Orde sejak awal, kan?"

"Tanpa menghitung pengkhianatanku di tengah-tengah dan kembalinya aku ke Orde, ya."

Draco memutar bola mata. "Masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Apa kau mengetahui siapa saja orang Orde yang pernah ditawan oleh pihak musuh?"

" _Mate,_ itu banyak sekali, apa kau tak sekalian menyuruhku menyebutkan anggota tim Puddlemere United dari tahun 1990an—"

"Yang masih hidup hingga sekarang, idiot."

"Oh. Aku tidak hapal semuanya."

"Sepengetahuanmu saja."

"Oooo-ke." Theo kelihatan mengingat-ingat. "Bill Weasley, itu jelas. Harry Potter—tapi seperti yang kita tahu, pemuda itu memiliki darah keberuntungan yang selalu mempertahankannya hidup. Ginny Weasley, Macmillan, Lovegood, George Weasley—"

Draco langsung ke inti. "Apakah Granger pernah ditawan?"

Theo berhenti berbicara. Ia kelihatan tidak yakin. "Untuk kasus Granger, aku tidak yakin apakah kasusnya bisa disebut sebagai ditawan musuh ..."

"Apa itu, Theo?" Draco mendesaknya.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, Orde menutupi kasus itu—" lalu Theo melihat mata Draco. "—OKE, oke, secara teknis, Hermione tidak ditawan atau disiksa oleh pihak musuh. Front Kematian waktu itu sedang melakukan percobaan dengan Inferi—tapi ini digabungkan dengan mantra Imperius karena memakai sosok yang setengah hidup. Sosok yang sudah sekarat atau sosok yang dalam kondisi sakit jiwa. Menyeramkan sekali logika mereka, kalau aku boleh berkomentar—tapi intinya, Front Kematian mencuri pasien-pasien di bangsal sakit jiwa St. Mungo, termasuk orangtua Longbottom dan Granger—kau tahu tentang mereka, kan? Singkat cerita, di saat Longbottom tidak serta merta memercayai kedua orangtuanya dan langsung melapor ke Orde, Hermione tidak segera melapor. Gadis itu menghilang bersama kedua orangtuanya—atau bekas-bekas orangtuanya. Ia ditemukan di Skotlandia tiga hari kemudian. Disiksa oleh kedua orangtuanya—eh, bekas-bekas orangtuanya—dan Orde menyelamatkannya sebelum gadis itu sekarat."

Draco terdiam. Rasa bersalah merayap ke dirinya.

"Ada apa, Draco?"

"Lalu—orangtuanya?"

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Pada dasarnya, kedua orangtua Longbottom dan Granger sudah mati sejak dicuri dari St. Mungo, dan mereka sudah menjadi selongsong cangkang kosong yang dimanfaatkan Front Kematian untuk menyerang musuh-musuhnya. Banyak versi yang mengatakan orangtua Granger pada akhirnya dibunuh Orde, ada yang bilang mereka meninggal sendiri begitu mantra Imperius diangkat oleh Orde, pokoknya mereka tewas."

"Apakah Granger melihatnya?"

"Draco, aku tak tahu. Orde menyimpan rahasia kasus ini rapat-rapat. Pesan dari Hermione, kupikir. Kita pun tahu St. Mungo diserang kala itu dan beberapa pasien mati, dan selama ini versi yang kita tahu orangtua Granger dan Longbottom terbunuh dalam serangan itu, kan? Tapi, _btw,_ mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya—"

Pintu dapur menjeblak. Justin Finch-Fletchley melangkah ke dapur dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Draco senang melihat pemuda itu—jadi ia tak harus menjawab Theo. "Apakah kalian melihat Hermione?"

Sebuah cahaya melesat memasuki jendela bahkan sebelum Draco membuka mulut. Cahaya itu adalah berang-berang perak berenang dengan lincah di atas meja, bersuara dengan nada si gadis yang baru saja ditanyakan.

" _Justin, dan Tiga—aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari dengan tim bentukan Orde. Darurat. Kami akan ke Oxford selama lima hari. Justin akan menjadi pemegang kunci sementara menggantikanku dan McGonagall. Sarapan akan dibuat oleh Penelope. Justin, tunggu suratku yang akan sampai beberapa menit. Bye_."

Draco, Theo, dan Justin menatap patronus yang telah menguap begitu pesannya tersampaikan. Lima hari. Berarti takkan ada yang benar-benar merecoki malamnya selama lima hari ke depan. Seharusnya Draco merasa lega.

Tapi sebentuk emosi di hatinya menyatakan ia sama sekali tak lega.

.

.

.

Sebentuk emosi itu benar.

Tiga malam terakhir benar-benar terasa seperti Neraka.

Di dua malam pertama, Draco akan terbangun subuh-subuh karena mimpi buruk dan luka yang terasa seperti luka baru, yang memang akan muncul sebagai luka yang baru saja tertoreh, dan hal terburuk dari semua itu adalah tidak ada orang yang akan mengobatinya.

Obat-obat itu tentu masih dibalurkan pemuda itu dengan paksa walaupun efeknya terasa sangat perih, tapi obat-obat itu pun tidak membantu mengusir mimpi buruk atau menyembuhkannya. Lukanya hanya akan berhenti berdarah, tetapi rasanya masih sangat sakit. Di malam kedua, bahkan Draco merasa seperti tertusuk sembilu di salah satu organ internal dalam dirinya—di ginjalnya—walaupun itu mustahil. Pomfrey bilang _Disfungtio_ yang dilancarkan Sekte Wald tidak sempurna bercokol dalam dirinya ...

Finch-Fletchley juga tak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda itu hanya akan muncul di depan pintunya, menanyakan _apakah kau tidak apa-apa_ yang hanya dijawab _yeah bukan urusanmu_ oleh Draco, dan pemuda itu hanya akan memastikan Draco sudah minum obat atau belum. Di hari kedua, Finch-Fletchley menawarkannya sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup efektif—Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati—tapi tidak mempan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pengobatan Draco, ramuan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Draco tetap terjaga, menyumpal mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya agar tidak berteriak. Semakin luka-luka itu banyak yang terbuka, semakin Draco tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan leluasa. Di hari kedua, ia melakukan mantra panggil untuk makanan dingin yang disimpan Clearwater di benda Muggle bernama kulkas. Ia makan di kamar, dan nyaris tak bisa pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mendaraskan mantra terbang kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pada malam ketiga, Draco memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Ia memiliki firasat mimpi buruknya ada kaitannya dengan luka-luka lama yang berdarah kembali dan luka-luka baru yang terbuka—dan mustahil untuk tidur tanpa mimpi buruk. Satu-satunya solusi adalah tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Kau gila!" Theo menemaninya di malam keempat. Mereka menonton sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang terdapat di ruang tengah villa (Rumah Perlindungan Tiga merupakan villa tua yang merupakan tempat tinggal Penelope Clearwater dulu) yang menampilkan gambar-gambar bergerak dan suara-suara. "Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Orde tentang hal ini? Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Granger?—hei, mengapa benda ini tiba-tiba isinya semut semua?"

Draco mematikan kotak berwarna hitam itu. Suara-suara mengganggu langsung lenyap. Di sini lah ia bercokol sejak kemarin. "Tidak, Theo. Granger mengatakan sesuatu tentang penon-aktifan statusku sebagai pejuang Orde apabila mereka menemukan luka-lukaku yang akan membuatku susah beraktivitas ini. Aku tidak akan menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dan kau juga harus tutup mulut, atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan pecahan botol Butterbeer."

"Hei, santai." Theo memutar bola matanya. "Tapi, Draco. Ini sesuatu yang sangat serius. Lukamu juga bertambah, yang lama semakin parah, tidakkah kau memerlukan bantuan? Apakah luka-lukamu sempat membaik?"

"Sempat."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bertahan dari luka-luka yang kemarin?"

Draco tercenung. "Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Apakah kemarin-kemarin kau meminum obat tertentu?"

"Tidak. Obatku masih sama."

"Atau ada pola aktivitas yang kau lakukan sekarang tapi tidak kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Selain tidak masturbasi, aku tidak melakukan perbedaan aktivitas yang signifikan."

Theo menyeringai mendengar seloroh itu. Draco juga ikut menyeringai. Tapi sahabatnya itu kembali berwajah serius. "Masturbasi memang menyenangkan—tapi mari kita kembali ke awal. Atau apakah kau tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang kemarin kau dapatkan?"

Sosok Granger yang mengobati lukanya langsung melintas di pikirannya. Sialan. Mustahil hal itu memengaruhi. Draco tidak pernah mendengar kasus pemberi obat akan memengaruhi kerja obat yang diberikan pada pasiennya. Kalau seperti itu, Healer yang terpilih di St. Mungo tidak akan menyeleksi sembarang orang. Tapi—

—Sekte Wald bisa menjadi pengecualian untuk segala hal. Sekte tersebut sudah terkenal dengan percobaannya yang mengerikan dengan mantra, ramuan, dan hal-hal jahat lainnya.

"Hoi, apakah kau sudah mulai mengantuk?"

Draco tersadar kembali. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Theo kelihatan berpikir. "Kalau begitu kita harus menunggu Hermione. Biasanya ia selalu memiliki jawaban dari segala hal-hal aneh. Walaupun hal-hal perang tidak bisa menjaminnya menjawab sesuatu dengan benar." Seakan teringat sesuatu, Theo memicingkan matanya ke Draco. "Dan apakah kau sudah minum obat?"

"Jangan kau juga," Draco mengerang.

"Maaf, _mate,_ aku tidak mau terdengar seperti seorang ibu-ibu, tapi kau memang harus minum obat agar vitalitasmu bisa bekerja kembali." Theo nyengir saat menyebut vitalitas. "Dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang keren tentang vitalitas." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya.

Draco memutar matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Kamasutra." Theo menyeringai. "Versi yang lebih mengerikan dan penuh pengetahuan, aku menemukannya di Salisbury." Kemudian pemuda itu memperingatkannya lagi. "Obatmu."

Draco memutar bola mata. Dengan mantra panggil, pemuda itu menarik ramuan dari kamarnya, lalu mulai mengobati dirinya. Walaupun Theo melihatnya tertawa bersama dengannya sambil membaca kamasutra, pikiran Draco menyetujui satu hal.

 _Kita harus menunggu Hermione_.

.

.

.

Malam kelima, dan Draco menyadari ia terjebak dalam mimpi buruknya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia pasti sudah tertidur saat rebahan sedikit di kamarnya tadi. Tidak. Tidak. Ia harus bangun. Ini tidak bagus. Tapi kegelapan sudah mengonstruksikan diri di sekelilingnya. Pengadilan Tinggi Wizengamot. _Tidak._

Mimpi buruknya akan berlangsung dalam dua segmen. Ini mimpi buruk pertamanya.

 _Kursi besi itu masih sangat dingin—walaupun memang dingin—tapi tatapan tajam hakim-hakim Wizengamot yang mengelilinginya, dan berpasang-pasang mata para Pelahap Maut yang diwarnai kebencian lah yang menyebabkan Draco bergetar di kursinya._

 _"Apakah kau menyatakan bahwa nama-nama yang kau serahkan kepada kami memang nyata bersalah, Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _Draco merasakan tenggorokannya kering. "Y—ya." Suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan, tapi mantra telah mengeraskan bisikannya agar bisa didengar satu ruangan._

 _"Dan apakah kau menyatakan bahwa nama-nama ini bersalah karena tindakan mengganggu ketertiban, merusak perdamaian, membunuh orang tak bersalah, melakukan tindak terror, melanggar hak asasi manusia, dan melanggar UU Kerahasiaan Penyihir dari Dunia Muggle?"_

 _Draco membersihkan tenggorokannya. Sesaat hening. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Bellatrix menusuknya, dan Draco memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin menjawab tidak—hanya untuk mengubah mimpinya. Tapi tidak. Mimpinya tidak akan mengizinkannya menjawab tidak, karena di memorinya sendiri, Draco bersaksi sejujur-jujurnya._

 _"Ya."_

Ia bisa mendengar ketukan palu, dan kali ini, Draco sama sekali tidak lega ketika membuka matanya. Segmen mimpi yang kedua. Benteng Travers. Tempat di mana para Pelahap Maut yang terbebas dari Azkaban kembali membentuk diri, menggabungkan kekuatan dengan Sekte Wald, dan mendeklarasikan Perang Sihir yang kedua setelah Perang Hogwarts. Kementerian kembali jatuh—tapi Draco tidak memedulikan kabar apapun selain dirinya sendiri setelah ia tertangkap.

 _"Draco, Draco, Draco—keponakanku, atau sisa-sisa dari keponakan sialan yang mengorbankan bibinya sendiri?"_

 _Ia dikelilingi oleh Pelahap Maut, tangannya dirantai, dan Bellatrix Lestrange mengangkat dagunya agar pemuda itu bisa langsung bersitatap dengan wanita itu. Bellatrix tidak memakai pakaian lamanya. Kini ia memakai jubah kelabu._

" _Kostum bagus ... " Draco tersenyum lemah. " ... bibi. Kutebak dari kelompok kecil kalian yang baru? Walau aku tetap merekomendasikan baju tahanan lebih cocok dengan selera_ fashion _-mu."_

 _Mata Bellatrix terbakar amarah. Ia menonjok leher Draco, dan pemuda itu terpelanting ke atas, lalu jatuh ke bawah. Tak ada lagi sandiwara dalam dirinya. "Kau berubah semakin kurangajar, bahkan untuk ukuran pengkhianat, dan pengkhianatanmu telah membuat kita kehilangan setengah kekuatan, kau bedebah keparat! Rodolphusku yang tersayang—"_

 _Draco memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Jangan menyebut kita. Aku sudah bukan bagian dari—" Draco kehilangan suaranya. Bellatrix menyihirnya agar diam._

 _Mata bibinya itu berkilat. "Satu nyawa untuk satu nyawa. Satu untuk Pangeran Kegelapan, dan satu untuk Rodolphusku yang mati karena ulahmu—" Draco bisa mendengar suara tubuh yang diseret. Karena ini mimpi buruknya, ia sudah tahu siapa itu. Tapi ketakutan masih merajainya. Draco tak ingin melihat. Tapi ia tak bisa. "—kau bertanya-tanya, ke manakah ayah dan ibumu selama tiga hari belakangan, kan, Draco, sayangku? Jawabannya adalah: mereka kembali mengunjungi bibi yang KALIAN khianati!"_

 _Tawa terdengar di seluruh ruangan dari bibinya yang seperti orang gila, dan Draco merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika melihat jasad ayah dan ibunya diseret ke bawah dengan kondisi menderita dan sekarat—ayahnya dengan wajah yang hancur di sisi kiri—ibunya yang sudah setengah telanjang, payudara kanannya robek karena tersayat sesuatu yang setajam pisau, selangkangannya ternoda darah—_

" _Tidak—"_ mimpi buruknya baru saja dimulai _. "TIDAK, TIDAK! JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA! JANGAN SAKITI!"_

" _Crucio!" Bellatrix memantrai kedua tubuh yang sudah lunglai itu tanpa ampun. "Ini akibat KAU yang menyerahkan kami semudah membunuh kecoak di bawah batu, Draco! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _TIDAAAAAAAAK!" Draco berteriak panjang. Isakan penderitaan mewarnai suaranya. Ia bisa merasakan airmata bercampur dengan darah dan keringat ketika melihat orangtuanya meledak dalam cahaya hijau. "KAU ANJING, kau sialan, KAU WANITA PELACUR KURANGAJAR—"_

" _JAGA MULUTMU! Kau akan menyusul mereka tak lama lagi." Bellatrix melihatnya dengan pandangan keji. "Front Kematian, silakan lakukan sesi latihan dengan sasaran kutukan kita."_

 _Draco memejamkan mata. Di sini lah ia akan mendapatkan siksaan yang biasanya akan mengantarkannya pada luka-luka baru. Ratusan kutukan menghantamnya dan ia terlempar—tapi ia tak bisa lepas—rantai tetap menahannya dan membuat pergelangan tangannya luka dan terbakar—_

"TIDAK! BERHENTI!—BERHENTI—"

 _Ada yang tak beres. Seharusnya ia akan bangun ketika rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan. Dan di titik ini, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Tapi rasa sakit itu memaksanya membuka matanya. Kini tak ada Pelahap Maut. Tidak ada Sekte Wald. Tidak ada Front Kematian. Hanya ada kedua orangtuanya—masih dalam kondisi seperti Draco melihat mereka untuk terakhir kali, tapi dengan sosok yang berdiri, dan tersenyum hampa—_

" _Kami mencintaimu, Draco ..."_

 _Draco terlempar ke udara, rasa sakit menusuknya dari berbagai arah, menyengat organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan kulitnya tercabik di sana-sini, darah merembes keluar dari jubah hitamnya—_

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Draco!"

"IBU! AYAH!"

"DRACO!" suara itu memanggilnya dari jauh, namun semakin jelas. "DRACO! DRACO, Sialan! Bangun, Demi Merlin—Demi Merlin ..." suara itu terisak. "Draco, kau bermimpi. Kau aman. Kau bersamaku. Bangunlah. Kumohon."

Mata Draco menyentak terbuka. Tapi ia tak bisa bergerak. Siksaan itu masih sangat terasa. Tubuhnya masih terasa tercabik-cabik. Lukanya masih terasa sehangat dan selembab yang baru. Yang membedakan hanyalah ada sosok Hermione Granger yang setengah memeluknya. Ia mencoba mengingat di manakah ia berada. Di kamarnya di rumah perlindungan Tiga. Tapi tak ada kelegaan. Rasa _shock_ masih menyerangnya. Draco bergerak dengan panik.

"Ibuku—Ayahku—"

"Draco, cobalah untuk tidak bergerak, ya?" Hermione kelihatan berkaca-kaca. "Lukamu terbuka lagi—"

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya, KAU TIDAK MENGERTI—"

"—Draco, _please_ , mereka sudah meninggal, mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi kau di sini, kau aman, dan aku sangat mengerti—"

Lalu Draco tak bisa menahannya. Air mata yang hangat menuruni wajahnya. Ia terisak. Gadis yang setengah memeluknya kini memeluk Draco sepenuhnya, dan Draco berpegangan ke perempuan itu, seakan ia satu-satunya penambat ke realita yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mimpi buruknya. Draco tak bisa mencegah kata-kata itu. "Ibu dan ayahku. Benteng Travers. Mereka masih hidup—mayat hidup. Mereka menyiksaku ..."

Tubuh Hermione menegang, tapi pemuda itu bahkan tak menyadarinya. Hermione mengangkat Draco dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan mantra yang ia daraskan tanpa suara, seraya mendengarkan ocehan Draco yang masih terdisorientasi. Draco bisa melihat mata gadis itu basah, tapi ia tak berhenti berkata, "Mereka menyiksaku. Ayah dan ibuku, mereka bilang mereka mencintaiku, tapi mereka menyiksaku ..."

"Draco. Mereka tidak nyata, oke?" Hermione berbisik."Bahkan kalaupun nyata, yakinlah mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Berbaringlah, Draco. Lukamu parah sekali. Minumlah. Minum ini, Draco, _please_."

Draco masih berbicara tentang mimpinya, tapi Hermione mencekokkan ramuan ke dalam mulutnya. Ramuan itu membuat Draco sedikit sadar. Ia melihat Hermione masih lengkap dengan jubah bepergiannya. Dan pemuda itu memegang bagian depan jubah Hermione dan juga tangannya.

"Kau kembali," Draco berkata lemah. Ia bisa melihat kenyataan mulai berenang dan ramuan tidur itu mulai bekerja, tapi Draco tidak melepaskan genggamannya. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku tak mau bermimpi ... tetaplah di sisiku."

Ia bisa melihat gadis itu ragu-ragu. Lalu sesuatu memeluknya dan mengecup pelipisnya dengan hangat, dan kedua sentuhan itu terasa seperti sesuatu yang paling menenangkan setelah mimpi-mimpi buruk itu—gadis itu telah kembali—Hermione telah kembali ...

.

.

.

Draco tidak pernah dibangunkan dengan burung-burung—tidak selama setahun belakangan ini, setidaknya. Ia juga nyaris tidak pernah bangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang hampir utuh ... oh, ia masih merasa nyeri di beberapa bagian, tapi bukan seluruh bagian—dan pagi ini ia tidak dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk. Ia _selalu_ bangun karena mimpi buruk.

Pemuda itu nyaris melupakan terbangun di saat berkas-berkas sinar matahari menembus kusen jendela, dan udara berada di pertengahan dingin dan hangat. Ia sudah lupa rasanya meregangkan diri di tempat tidur, dan merasakan tidur yang nyenyak, tanpa mimpi ataupun pengusik yang menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk ...

Oh, tidak. _Pengusik_.

Draco menolehkan matanya dari dinding yang memantulkan cahaya dari jendela, ke samping ranjang yang kelewat hangat. Tidak. Tidak.

Hermione Granger ada di situ, meringkuk, satu tangannya memegang tangan Draco—dan Draco juga balik menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Selama satu menit yang lama, satu menit yang tidak ia kendalikan—ia berharap setiap pagi bisa seperti ini. Pagi yang hangat dan normal, dengan sesosok gadis yang terasa menghangatkan ... sebelum realita menghantamnya.

Tidak. Ini gadis yang sudah melihat penderitaannya. Ini gadis yang sudah melihat siksaan terdalamnya. Hancur sudah rahasia dan ketakutannya yang paling dalam. Ia tak mau seorang pun tahu tentang hal ini. Apalagi gadis itu.

"Bangun." Suara Draco serak. "Bangun, Granger!"

Hermione membuka matanya lamat-lamat. Ia mengerjap selama beberapa saat, lalu terlihat terkejut. Keterkejutannya berubah menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Lalu—

"Granger. Keluar dari kamar ini."

Draco tidak peduli gadis itu masih merasa sedikit terdisorientasi. Ia sendiri menjaga emosinya agar tidak tumpah di depan gadis yang serasa ingin diteriakinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Draco tahu dirinya adalah keparat tidak tahu terimakasih yang melimpahkan kesalahan terhadap gadis yang tidak bersalah. Tapi gengsi dan rasa takut mengalahkannya.

"Draco, jangan mulai lagi."

"Kumohon, keluarlah dari kamarku."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti, Granger?" Suara Draco naik beberapa oktaf. "Keluar dari kamarku, SEKARANG!"

Hermione kelihatan marah. Kali ini, gadis itu tidak langsung menyembunyikan sakit hati yang terpancar di mata hazelnya yang hangat dalam sinar matahari pagi. "Apakah kau baru saja meneriakiku? Apakah kau lupa akulah yang menarikmu dari mimpi burukmu agar kau tak mati, Malfoy? Lupakah bahwa kau yang memintaku untuk tetap di sisimu karena mimpi burukmu itu? Aku mencoba untuk mengobatimu, Malfoy, tapi kau selalu bersikap keras—"

"—karena kau telah melanggar batas privasiku! Karena kau telah mengetahui siksaan terburukku, penderitaanku yang terdalam! Dan apabila kau berkata kau tidak mengasihaniku, Granger, tolong—tolong keluar dari kamarku sekarang."

Hermione masih menatapnya dari atas kasurnya. Kini sakit hati itu telah berbuah air yang mengumpul di matanya. Gadis itu mengusir airmatanya dengan amarah yang dingin. "Baik. BAIK." Perempuan itu bergerak dalam satu gerakan yang cepat ketika mengambil jubah bepergian dan tas manik-maniknya, dan sadarlah Draco bahwa mungkin perempuan ini bahkan baru saja datang ketika Draco mulai bermimpi buruk. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang memibungungkan—perasaan ketika seseorang mengorbankan sesuatu hanya untuk- _nya._

Dalam sekejap mata, Hermione berdiri di hadapan Draco, menunjuk dadanya dengan bisikan berang. "Hanya apabila kau cukup rendah hati untuk menyebutkan namaku apabila kau bermimpi buruk lagi nanti malam, Draco, kali ini aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengobatimu—karena kau terus berlaku seperti ini!"

Seperti _deja vu_. Gadis itu akan kembali pergi.

"Kalau besok kau terbangun dengan terluka di kaki ranjangmu, aku takkan mengobatimu dan takkan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa luka-lukamu membuat kau tak mampu beraktivitas—seperti yang selama ini kulakukan hanya untukmu. Dan aku tak perlu mengatakan padamu bahwa semua yang kulakukan bukan untuk mengasihani atau merendahkanmu!"

Saat Draco mengerjap, perempuan itu telah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Draco takut tidur setelah malam itu. Ia tahu tanpa bantuan Granger, dirinya takkan bisa bangun dengan selamat. Tapi pemikiran itu tak cukup untuk mendorongnya meminta maaf ke gadis itu, walaupun sudah berkali-kali hati kecil Draco membentaknya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Hari ini sudah genap tiga hari ia tidak tidur dan Draco hanya memejamkan mata selama 15 menit ketika merasa terlampau lelah—tapi tetap saja. Luka-lukanya yang membutuhkan istirahat seakan menyerap energinya, dan Draco tidak bisa beraktivitas secara vital. Sisi positifnya adalah: ia tak perlu menemui Hermione Granger.

Katakan ia pengecut—kali ia memang setuju, dan rupanya gadis itu memang serius dengan ucapannya. Tak ada vial atau butterbeer. Tak ada kunjungan ke kamar. Bahkan tak ada makanan yang biasanya diantar untuk orang-orang yang sakit dan terbaring di kasur, termasuk Draco.

 _Tok, tok, tok_

Mata Draco melebar di atas buku yang ia baca di atas ranjangnya. Siapakah? Granger kah?

"Siapa?"

"Draco. Ini aku. Justin."

Gelombang rasa kecewa yang aneh menyergapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kita semua diminta berkumpul di dapur. McGonagall telah kembali."

Draco mengerjap. Ini tidak dikiranya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, Draco telah bersiap di dapur—tempat seluruh penghuni Tiga duduk dan memerhatikan dua sosok di kepala meja: McGonagall dan Hermione. McGonagall terlihat letih, tapi ada selesap emosi gembira di matanya. Hermione dan dirinya saling bersitatap selama beberapa detik saat Draco menghempaskan tubuh di kursi yang agak jauh darinya, walaupun mereka segera mengalihkan pandang masing-masing. Draco menundukkan kepalanya ke jemarinya.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi, walaupun aku senang sekali melihat kalian semua berada di sini setelah berkutat dengan banyak kitab hitam dan musuh yang takkan kau bayangkan." Mantan profesor Transfigurasi itu menyeringai. "Langsung ke intinya, dalam pencarian misiku bersama Flitwick, kami berhasil merebut Kodeks Kelam Malam dan saat ini buku itu sedang dieksaminasi di markas besar. Dalam misiku aku dan Flitwick juga telah mendapatkan beberapa hal berguna, salah satunya adalah mantra-mantra yang bisa menyerang balik Front Kematian dan juga memulihkan beberapa kerusakan yang ada di Orde—" Draco mengangkat wajah dari tangannya. McGonagall tengah menatapnya. Apakah wanita itu tahu? "—walaupun tidak semuanya bisa dipulihkan. Kami masih mencaritahu."

"Dan besok, Orde akan menyerang Front Kematian. Di markas besar mereka. Kali ini, penyerangan akan bersifat Strategi Katak Loncat, kalian akan dibagi-bagi berdasarkan kelompok penyerang dan akan dikirim ke area perang. Justin?" McGonagall melirik Justin yang langsung menyodorkan sebuah perkamen yang luas. "Kalian akan memelajari hal ini."

"Kalian?" kening Penelope Clearwater berkerut. "Professor, tentunya kami membutuhkan pemaparanmu—"

"Tidak. Kalian akan mempelajari strategi ini sendiri. Aku dan Hermione akan ke markas besar. Malam ini, setelah Justin menjelaskan kepada kalian tentang strateginya, aku meminta kalian untuk benar-benar beristirahat dan memulihkan tenaga, Hermione akan memesan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati dari Empat untuk kalian bila kalian membutuhkan, karena besok Orde benar-benar membutuhkan energi dan konsentrasimu. Dan, bila kalian merasa tidak mampu untuk ikut misi penyerangan, kalian boleh bilang sekarang."

Satu ruangan hening. Tampaknya semua bertekad untuk menyerang.

"Tidak ada?" McGonagall mengarahkan mata coklatnya ke seluruh ruangan, sedikit lama di Draco. "Kalau kau yakin begitu, ya sudah. Sekarang angkat tangan bagi yang membutuhkan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati, kami akan ke Empat sebelum ke Markas Besar."

Setengah dari mereka mengangkat tangan. Setengahnya lagi diam, termasuk Draco.

"Corner, jangan keras kepala. Kau yang paling sering insomnia," Ernie Macmillan berbisik sengit ketika temannya tidak mengangkat tangan. Corner memelototinya. "Professor, Michael membutuhkan satu lagi."

"Oke, Tujuh—"

"Malfoy, apakah kau tidak membutuhkan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati?"

Draco menoleh ke sumber suara. Hermione sedang menatapnya, bertanya dengan nada biasa, tapi ia bisa merasakan panas terhantar di antara mereka.

Mungkin satu ruangan bisa merasakannya, karena Draco bisa merasakan Ernie dan Padma saling menatap sambil bergantian memandang Draco dan Hermione. Gadis bodoh. Tak tahukah ia bahwa gadis itu sama saja mengungkap kelemahannya?

Tapi Draco menepis kekhawatirannya itu. Hermione mengetahui penderitaannya karena ia memiliki mantra ajaib pemegang kunci. Selain gadis itu, tampaknya tak ada yang tahu ... selain Justin. Semoga saja si Tolol Justin tidak mengumbar kemana-mana tentang penyakitnya.

Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati juga tidak memengaruhi mimpi dan luka-lukanya. Sejauh ini obat dari mimpi dan luka itu hanya Hermione. Dan gadis itu berencana pergi malam ini. Pemikiran itu membuat rasa dingin kembali menjalari Draco.

"Tidak."

Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu hanya tujuh, Minerva." Draco menyipitkan mata. Akting yang bagus sekali.

McGonagall mengangkat alis. "Baik. Habis ini aku berharap kalian akan memelajari strateginya dengan seksama. Aku dan Hermione akan ke markas besar. Dan semoga besok kita akan berhasil, karena aku akan mengabarkan sebuah berita yang mungkin akan sedikit membahagiakan di tengah perang ini." McGonagall berseri-seri, dan di sampingnya, Hermione merona.

"Apakah pertunangan?"

"Pertunangan Ron dengan Hermione?" Ernie menyeletuk.

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Jangan konyol, Ernie. Sudah kubilang, Ron sudah tidak pacaran denganku lagi. Kau bisa ditendang Lavender kalau menggosip seperti itu."

Drama di Rumah Lindung Tiga. Draco mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah kita bisa segera mendiskusikan strategi?"

Minerva McGonagall mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengangguk ke anak-anaknya. "Nanti, anak-anak. Kami akan berangkat sekarang." Anak-anak Tiga berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Hermione serta McGonagall. Draco bergeming di kursinya, rasa panik yang dingin kembali merambatinya. Draco merasa dadanya sesak. Bayangan bahwa ia harus menghadapi mimpi buruknya tak ada Hermione yang kali ini menolongnya membuat keringat dingin menuruni punggungnya. Draco seakan merasakan luka-luka itu perih lagi. Ia sedikit gemetar.

Pemuda itu tak sadar Hermione sedang mendekatinya.

"Draco, adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Draco mendongak, berusaha menekan emosinya ke dalam. Hermione kini berada di sampingnya, berbisik lirih. Rasa dingin sedikit memudar dari Draco ketika merasakan kedekatan gadis itu—efek apa ini?—dan Draco menelan ludah. Menatap Hermione enggan.

"Aku ... " Draco merasa tercekat. "... Jangan ..." _pergi. Jangan ke markas besar. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu_. "Jangan berlama-lama lagi, kau tidak berguna di sini."

Hermione menatapnya. Ada kesedihan di mata hazelnya, tapi gadis itu tersenyum. "Oke."

Gadis itu menyusul sang profesor, dan mereka berjalan ke titik buta Portkey di kebun belakang. Dari jendela, Draco menatap kepergian mereka dengan rasa berat di dada.

Ia tahu malam ini ia takkan bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

Ketika merasakan mimpi-mimpi itu, Draco tahu ia telah jatuh tertidur. Jatuh tertidur berarti terbangun dengan kondisi sekarat karena luka-lukanya.

Ia takkan bisa ikut penyerangan besok. Draco bahkan yakin ia bisa benar-benar celaka malam ini.

Mimpi-mimpi buruknya tampaknya selalu bertambah parah apabila ia menunda tidur beberapa malam—ia bisa merasakan mimpi-mimpi itu merobek dagingnya di dunia nyata, membuat lukanya berdarah lagi, dan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan berhembus di organ-organ internalnya, tapi Draco tak bisa bangun. Ia tak bisa bangun—kecuali ada yang membangunkan.

Ia sudah sampai di mimpi di mana Bellatrix dan Front Kematian menyerangnya dari berbagai arah, menjadikannya samsak untuk mantra baru mereka, tetapi kali ini, Draco tidak berteriak—meskipun sakit dan perihnya bukan main. Draco merasakan air mata menuruni wajahnya. Luka-lukanya mulai berair lagi, ia tak bisa bergerak—

 _Draco membuka matanya. Matanya melebar_ shock, _tapi ia tetap tak bisa bergerak. Ia belum familier dengan mimpi ini. Ia belum bisa mengendalikan rasa sakit dan ketakutannya. Karena mimpi ini bukan hanya persoalan ketakutan, tapi rasa bersalah dan penderitaannya yang sebenarnya._

 _Kegelapan itu masih sama. Ia masih ada di tengah-tengah ruang gelap dan lembab Benteng Travers. Tapi saat ini hanya ada kedua orangtuanya—masih dalam kondisi seperti Draco melihat mereka untuk terakhir kali, tapi dengan sosok yang berdiri, dan tersenyum hampa—_

" _Ibu, Ayah." susah payah Draco bersuara._

" _Halo, Draco ..." Ayahnya menegurnya dengan suara dingin, hampa, dan menyeramkan._

" _... Anak kami yang mengorbankan kami sendiri ke Pelahap Maut."_

 _Air mata kembali deras menuruni mata kelabu Draco. "Ibu, aku tidak pernah—"_

" _Apakah kau mencintai kami, Draco?" ibunya kembali berkata, tapi nada yang biasanya penuh hangat itu kali ini hanya diwarnai kekosongan yang menyayat. "Mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkan kami?"_

" _Ibu, aku tidak—aku tidak pernah mengorbankan—"_

" _CRUCIO!"_

 _Mantra pertama ayahnya menerbangkannya ke udara, dan Draco sekali lagi merasa tubuhnya ini ia berteriak, karena yang menyiksa ayahnya sendiri, dan kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia utarakan kepada ayah dan ibunya setelah mereka mati berhamburan keluar._

" _AKU TAHU KALIAN DITAWAN, AKU MENCARI BANTUAN, TAPI AKU SENDIRI JUGA BERADA DALAM TAWANAN, AKU MENGERAHKAN APA YANG AKU BISA—" terdengar bunyi robekan di udara. Luka baru. Draco menjerit. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. "—TAPI AKU TERLAMBAT, KUMOHON BERHENTI—AYAH, IBU!"_

 _Siksaan itu berhenti. Draco bahkan tak kuasa menggerakkan bola matanya lagi. Ia hanya merasakan tangan dingin ibunya menelusup ke dagunya, mengangkatnya ke wajah wanita yang selama ini sangat ia cintai, namun mata biru gelapnya yang biasanya hangat dan penuh kasih, kini hanya menatap Draco kosong. "Kau tidak menjawabku. Apa kau mencintai kami?"_

" _Aku—" Draco terisak. "Aku mencintai kalian. Aku menyesal. Aku—aku—"_

" _Anak sampah yang tidak berguna." Ibunya tersenyum, lalu menampar Draco keras, hingga ia bisa merasakan rahangnya berderak. "Lucius."_

" _Narcissa." Lucius mengangguk. Mereka berdua, jasad ayah dan ibunya, kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya, kali ini Draco tahu mantra mereka berdua akan menyebabkan penderitaan yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata._

 _Dua kutukan menghantam tubuhnya yang sudah lemas. Draco bertekad untuk bungkam, tapi rasa sakit ini terlampau kuat, mantra yang tak dikenalnya, dan jeritan Draco bergema di dinding-dinding benteng._

" _TIDAK—JANGAN—AKU BERSUMPAH AKU TIDAK PERNAH—ARGH!"_

" _Kami mencintaimu Draco," suara Narcissa masih seperti gema kosong._

" _Ayah ibumu mencintaimu," kali ini suara Lucius._

 _Ucapan itu seakan memperburuk luka dan hatinya. "BERHENTI, IBU, AYAH, TOLONG ... ARGH!"_

 _Draco menjerit-jerit. Lalu terdengar suara ibunya lagi,_ "Panggil dia, Draco."

" _TIDAK!" Draco berteriak—merasa ibunya akan mendesaknya dan ia disiksa dengan hukuman yang lebih sakit dari ini. Padahal ia sudah merasakan urat-uratnya terpelintir, lukanya seperti dibalurkan asam sulfat, ia ingin mati saja—ingin mati saja—_

"Draco, Nak, kau harus mendengarkan kami." _Kini suara Lucius. Walaupun kesakitan, Draco merasakan keterkejutan. Suara itu bukan dari Benteng Travers. Suara itu seperti dari dimensi yang lain, suara ayah dan ibunya yang lebih hangat._ "Panggil dia. Hanya dia yang satu-satunya bisa menyelamatkan luka-lukamu."

"Panggil Hermione, Draco. Kau sudah semakin dekat ke akhir. Kami tak mau kau berakhir bersama kami dulu," _suara Narcissa kini sama seperti yang sering didengarnya—tegas dan lembut, menghangatkan. Draco susah payah membuka matanya. Siksaan itu masih terasa dan ia masih berteriak, tapi ia melihat sesuatu seperti cahaya berenang-renang di udara._

 _Ayah dan Ibunya._

"TIDAAAAAK!" _Kutukan menghantamnya lagi dan lagi, dan Draco merasakan detak jantungnya melemah. Draco merasakan cahaya itu meredup._ "JANGAN PERGI—"

"Panggil dia, Nak ..." _lalu cahaya itu hilang._

 _Draco meredam teriakannya ketika torehan panjang kembali ditambahkan di punggungnya. Kali ini ia bergumam._ "Hermione."

 _Satu hantaman di dadanya dan ia terpelanting ke belakang. Dadanya sakit sekali. Rasa sakit itu menyebar, Draco kesulitan bernapas._ "H—ERM—IONE—"

"Draco!"

 _Brak!_ Ia merasa potongan kayu diarahkan kepadanya, salah satu menancap di tangannya. Draco berteriak lagi. "TIDAAAAAAK! TOLONG! TOLONG! Hermione, HERMIONE!

"DRACO!"

"JANGAN—DEKATI—TIDAK, IBU, AYAH, BERHENTI—"

"DRACO, BANGUN, KUMOHON!" Suara itu menariknya, kegelapan memudar di sekelilingnya, ia menuju cahaya—menuju cahaya—

Lalu kegelapan kembali mewujud di sekitarnya. Draco bernapas berat. Tidak mungkin. Ia masih bermimpi—tidak—Draco kembali berteriak.

"Draco, TENANG! Kau sudah bangun, kau aman!"

Tapi ada suara feminin yang sangat dirindukannya, tapi Draco tak bisa melihat, walaupun ia merasakan hangat di pelupuk matanya—

Draco roboh ke depan. Sosok Hermione langsung menangkap dan memeluknya. "Draco ..."

"Mim- mimpi-mimpi itu," Draco berbisik, suaranya serak. Ia masih kesulitan bernapas, tapi kehadiran Hermione dan kehangatan kamarnya membuat sesaknya memudar. "Mimpi-mimpi itu—s- selalu sama. I-interogasi Wizengamot untuk tawanan Azkaban. Pelarian tawanan Azkaban yang akhirnya bergabung dengan Sekte Wald dan memicu Perang Sihir Kedua. Aku d- ditawan di Benteng Travers, Front Kematian—"

Sudah tidak gelap. Draco bisa melihat ia terbujur lemas dalam pelukan Hermione, tapi apa yang dirasakan Draco tetap tumpah begitu saja.

"—ayah dan ibuku, disiksa sampai t- tewas ..." Draco memegang bahu Hermione yang tetap diam dan memerhatikannya dalam kesunyian. "... mereka tewas, aku masih mengingatnya! Ayahku, wajah bagian kirinya rusak dan kakinya seperti tertekuk dalam keadaan tak wajar, ibuku, setengah telanjang, payudara kanannya tersayat dan selangkangannya robek sisa-sisa perkosaan, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh mereka, Granger, bahkan apabila aku harus mati—tapi aku tak mati, aku berhasil membunuh Travers keparat yang belakangan kutahu memang memperkosa ibuku—namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, aku tak bisa membunuh mereka semua, mereka menyiksaku—aku menyesal, Granger, aku menyesal—Kalau dalam interogasiku aku harus mati karena tidak berkata jujur tapi orangtuaku selamat, aku akan melakukan itu, tapi—"

Draco melihat Hermione meneteskan air matanya.

"—tapi aku memercayai Orde. Aku lebih percaya Orde bisa menjaga orangtuaku. Tapi ternyata t-tidak. Walaupun itu bukan salah mereka. Akulah yang salah, tidak sesering itu menengok mereka. Aku ..." Draco merasakan isakan pertamanya muncul. "Aku bersalah, Granger, dan aku membayar rasa salah itu dalam mimpi burukku yang baru. Mimpi burukku ketika aku melihat kedua orangtuaku hidup lagi. Awalnya aku lega, tetapi mereka tak lebih dari inferi. Mereka menyiksaku, Granger, bukan hanya fisik, tapi psikis. Aku takut sekali. Aku takut. Mereka berkata aku mengorbankan mereka, salahku lah mereka sampai tewas, karena aku lalai hingga mereka disiksa sampai m-mati ... Bisa kau bayangkan, Granger? Kau tahu mereka Inferi, dengan mata kosong dan nafsu membunuh yang tidak lazim, namun itu orangtuamu, Granger, orangtua yang berkat kematiannya kau sangat merasa bersalah, bisakah kau bayangkan itu—"

"Aku bisa," Hermione berbisik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Draco yakin bukan hanya mata kelabunya yang memancarkan ketakutan dan penderitaan. Mata hazel itu meresonansi rasa sakit dan bersalah yang sama. "Aku sangat mengerti, Draco."

Draco terdiam. "Kau—kau takut. Aku membuatmu takut. Aku—" airmata Draco muncul lagi. Hermione kembali memeluknya.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah melewati itu semua. Aku mengerti sakitnya sama dengan yang kau pahami, Draco."

Kalimat jujur itulah, yang akhirnya membuat kecurigaan dan ego Draco yang selama ini ia bangun di sekeliling dirinya karena rasa kecewa dan bersalahnya hancur. Mengapa Draco tak pernah menyadari, hanya Hermione yang memahaminya? Ia selalu melihat usaha Hermione sebagai bentuk ikut campur, belas kasihan, dan tindak merendahkan. Namun hanya Hermione yang mungkin pernah merasakan apa yang Draco rasakan. Kematian dan disiksa oleh orangtua sendiri bukanlah perihal yang mudah. Draco pun juga akhirnya mengakui bahwa selama ini kehadiran Hermione tak pernah mengganggunya. Entah bagaimana, mimpi buruknya selalu memudar ketika Hermione datang ke malam-malam gelapnya. Luka-lukanya semakin membaik jika gadis itu yang mengobatinya. Bahkan vial hasil racikan gadis itu yang dulu diantarkan ke kamarnya—lebih berhasil dibandingkan obat-obatan dari Pomfrey. Namun Draco terlalu tolol. Tolol untuk mengarahkan kemarahan ke satu orang yang mungkin paling peduli dan mengerti.

Draco tak tahu berapa lama ia berpegangan pada Hermione dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu hanya bergeming, membiarkannya tanpa sekalipun protes, dan sesekali melarikan jemarinya di rambut Draco yang kusut. Sentuhan itu menenangkannya. Rasa hangat itu kembali.

Draco berbisik, "Bagaimana kau datang ke sini? Kau di markas besar."

"Kau memanggilku."

"Itu tidak—"

"Kau memanggilku, Draco, maka aku kembali."

Draco terdiam. Lalu kata itu meluncur ke permukaan, "Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Hermione menegang sesaat ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi tak lama gadis itu merileks lagi. "Tidak apa."

Mereka masih berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Lalu setelah menit-menit yang lama, dan bahu Draco tak lagi berguncang, Hermione berbisik, "Draco, bisakah aku mengobati luka-lukamu sekarang?"

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Draco terbangun saat cahaya matahari belum jingga sepenuhnya. Subuh—kamarnya hanya dipenuhi cahaya redup.

Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya dan melihat gadis itu masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kali ini, mereka tidur berpelukan, tetapi Draco sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Tangan Draco masih memeluk pinggang Hermione, dan tangan gadis itu sendiri beristirahat di dadanya. Draco memandang gadis yang masih tertidur itu dalam diam.

Ia bahkan lebih merasa segar dari pertama kali ia terbangun bersama gadis itu di satu kasur. Mencengangkan, padahal semalam ia merasa bagaikan di neraka, tapi kali ini sisa-sisa siksaan tidak mengganggunya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selain mengobati luka, gadis itu memang selalu membantunya. Gadis itu lah yang mencegah Veritaserum memaksa Draco membuka masalah personalnya saat ia diinisiasi menjadi anggota Orde, ia juga yang menyelamatkan Draco di Benteng Travers, ia yang memberikan Butterbeer dan vial, dan selalu memaksanya ikut penyerangan dan latihan duel.

Napas gadis itu masih naik turun. Sesekali Draco melihat keningnya naik turun, seakan terganggu dengan mimpi di balik pelupuknya. Dalam tidurnya yang damai, Draco bisa melihat kecantikan Hermione.

Mata hazel itu terbuka. Hermione menatapnya. Gadis itu terbangun, dan Draco masih memandangnya.

Selama sesaat, mereka hanya bertatapan. Lalu kecanggungan itu menyeruak. Hermione merona, mengangkat tangannya dari dada Draco, kemudian duduk dan menatapnya lagi. Gadis itu terlihat gugup. "Aku—"

"Mulailah dari pemeriksaan pagi," Draco menyarankan dengan nada netral, walaupun ia sendiri merasa canggung.

Hermione tersenyum. Gadis itu menjadi lebih santai. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Aku merasa sehat."

"Benarkah?"

Draco memosisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk, sehingga mereka berdua kini berhadapan. Ia mengambil tangan Hermione dan menaruhnya di dadanya yang telanjang. Hermione menahan napas. Tadi malam Draco memang sampai membuka kemejanya karena kemejanya basah oleh keringat dan darah. Ranjangnya juga tidak kalah mengerikan. Hermione harus mendaraskan _Tergeo_ sampai beberapa kali hingga mereka bisa tidur.

"Lukamu—" Hermione melarikan jemarinya di luka paling panjang yang ada di dada Draco. Itu luka bekas siksaan di Benteng Travers. Luka lama, tapi semalam berdarah. Draco memejamkan matanya. Ini pertama kali Hermione menyentuhnya tanpa intensi mengobatinya. Sentuhan tanpa rasa sakit. Dan rasanya menyenangkan. Lalu, saat Draco tengah menikmati jari itu, sentuhan itu lenyap. Draco membuka matanya. Hermione menatapnya gugup. "—maaf."

"Lukanya memudar." Draco memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris kegugupan gadis itu. "Padahal kau baru mengobatiku semalam."

"Ya. Ini bahkan lebih cepat pulih dari kasus McGonagall dan aku."

"Kasusmu dan McGonagall?"

Mata hazel Hermione bergulir ke arahnya. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Hermione menatapnya, lalu menggigit bibir gugup. Draco memerhatikannya dengan penasaran. _Apa pula ini_? Tapi Hermione hanya mengarahkan tangannya ke keliman gaun tidur yang ia pakai, menariknya ke atas ...

Draco mencengkram tangan gadis itu, berpikir intensi gadis itu mungkin akan membahayakan mereka berdua. "Apa-apan ini?"

Hermione tertawa muram. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Draco. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu di balik gaun tidurku."

Draco melepaskan tangannya. Ia merasakan darah terpompa ke pipinya.

Di lain pihak, Hermione seolah mendapatkan tekadnya. Walaupun ia tak memandang Draco, gadis itu tetap membuka gaun tidurnya dengan sekali sentak. Gadis itu kini duduk hanya dengan memakai pakaian dalam, hanya beberapa senti tak jauh dari Draco.

Draco berusaha mengatur napas. Walaupun sosok di depannya adalah gadis yang sering bertengkar dengannya—tapi Draco tak bisa menampik ketertarikannya pada Hermione yang tumbuh entah kapan. Insting kelaki-lakiannya tentu menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk yang ditampilkan Hermione dengan leluasa, tapi sebuah suara memperingatkannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam yang ingin ditunjukkan gadis itu.

Mula-mula tatapan Draco jatuh pada kulit alabaster Hermione yang indah, dan ikal rambut musim gugurnya yang jatuh dengan cantik di bahu. Draco menarik napas. Lalu ketika melihat cacat di tubuh Hermione, Draco seakan susah bernapas.

Luka-luka. Dada dan perut gadis itu dipenuhi bekas luka. Dan bukan hanya dada dan perut. Hermione menarik rambutnya ke atas lalu berbalik, dan muncul luka-luka di bahu dan punggungnya.

" _Ia ditemukan di Skotlandia tiga hari kemudian. Disiksa oleh kedua orangtuanya—eh, bekas-bekas orangtuanya. Orde menyelamatkannya sebelum gadis itu sekarat."_

Draco paham. "Luka dari orangtuamu."

Hermione mengangguk. "Draco, saat aku melihat lukamu ... aku yakin jenis lukamu adalah luka yang sama yang kuperoleh dari orangtuaku. Jenis-jenis luka yang menimbulkan mimpi buruk, akan berdarah lagi setelah mimpi-mimpi itu, bahkan bertambah, dan belum menemukan obat penawarnya."

"Sebelum kau masuk Orde, aku melakukan suatu tindakan yang bodoh. Aku mencoba membalikan ingatan kedua orangtuaku yang kumodifikasi dengan Jampi Memori karena Perang Sihir Pertama, tapi mantra itu malah membuat mereka berdua jadi kacau. Orangtuaku diungsikan ke St. Mungo. Dan walaupun semua orang meyakini bahwa mantra pembalik itu bukan murni kesalahanku, tapi sisa hidupku saat itu kuhabiskan dalam rasa bersalah. Healer mengatakan efek mantra itu mustahil sembuh. Kalaupun sembuh, butuh waktu yang lama."

Draco mendengarkan. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya di atas lukanya tanpa sadar.

"Lalu muncul hari itu. St Mungo diserang. Jasad ayah dan ibuku termasuk yang tidak ditemukan, dan aku sudah merelakan kalau mereka meninggal ... tapi tiga hari setelah itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ketukan di pintu. Bagaikan mimpi, Draco, aku melihat orangtuaku sendiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Mum langsung memelukku. Dad tersenyum ... walaupun senyum itu terasa aneh. Senyum ayahku selalu menyentuh mata. Tapi ini tidak."

Draco teringat mimpi-mimpinya. Hermione kini menunduk, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Aku tahu Remus dan orang-orang Orde lain selalu memperingatkan kalau jangan cepat memercayai hal-hal ganjil dalam masa perang seperti ini, apalagi setelah ada Front Kematian. Namun kau pasti mengerti, Draco, sulit berlaku objektif ketika hal-hal personal yang kau inginkan muncul di depan matamu, apalagi kalau kau pernah merasa bersalah."

Ya. Draco mengerti. Draco sangat mengerti.

"Intinya, aku dengan bodoh ikut ke Skotlandia—tempat mereka selama ini berlindung, katanya. Tapi sampai di sana, aku langsung disekap. Aku tahu mereka sejenis Inferi, walau bekas kehidupan masih ada di mata mereka. Aku disiksa—tak perlu kujelaskan rinciannya kepadamu karena aku sendiri berjuang untuk melupakannya. Untungnya Orde menemukanku, mengobatiku, dan aku yakin aku akan segera pulih—secara fisik. Tapi tidak."

"Kalau penderitaanmu mungkin sudah terasa berat, Draco, aku lebih berat. Waktu itu aku masih di rumah lindung Lima. Aku diobati, tapi obat itu lama-lama tak mempan. Lalu akhirnya aku dibawa ke Tiga, karena aku bersikeras mencari pengobatan sendiri. Di Tiga, aku bertemu McGonagall." Kini gadis itu tersenyum. Hermione menatap Draco. "Draco, pernahkah kau mendengar pengobatan sentuhan?"

Draco berpikir. "Pernah, kurasa. Bukan ramuannya yang mujarab, tapi sentuhannya. Sentuhan naga pada cacar naga, misalnya—Theo juga pernah mengatakanku tentang kamasutra yang dipakai orang India untuk mengobati penyakit—"

"Tepat. Aku menyadari aku selalu sembuh ketika McGonagall mengobatiku, dan benar-benar sembuh ketika wanita itu pindah tidur bersamaku dan selalu memelukku, seperti seorang ibu. Belakangan aku tahu, sentuhan McGonagall lah yang menyembuhkanku. Tapi, sentuhan berarti ketergantungan. Jika McGonagall sedang tak ada di dekatku, aku pasti akan terjatuh ke mimpi buruk dan luka-lukaku muncul lagi. Akhirnya, McGonagall mengadopsiku."

Draco mengerutkan kening. " _Mengadopsimu_?"

"Ya." Anehnya, Hermione tersenyum-senyum. "Kau tahu kan, mengadopsi dalam dunia sihir berarti pertukaran darah dan lain-lain ..."

"Dan kau tak pernah mimpi buruk lagi setelah itu?"

"Ya ..." gadis itu tampak tidak yakin. Hermione memejamkan matanya. "Tidak juga, tapi frekuensinya tidak setiap hari seperti dulu. Lukaku juga kadang masih berdarah, tapi bisa kuobati sendiri. Kadang-kadang, kalau aku terlalu takut tidur, aku akan terjaga. Termasuk ketika aku mendengar mimpi burukmu."

Draco terdiam. Gelombang rasa yang aneh merayapinya. Gadis ini memercayainya—ia duduk di ranjangnya, menceritakannya ke Draco seakan Draco tak pernah menyakitinya. Draco menggigit bibir, dan perih menyengatnya di dalam bibirnya.

Hermione menatapnya waspada. "Mengapa?"

"Bibirku ..."

Gadis itu beringsut maju. Kemudian mata hazelnya meneliti bibir bawah Draco. "Kau masih terluka di sana." Lalu jemari gadis itu bergerak, menyapu bibir bawah Draco hingga ke lukanya. Draco merasakan darah berdesir ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan ia merasakan hangat yang dipancarkan Hermione dari jarak sedekat ini. Seakan menyadari hal itu juga, Hermione berkata bergetar, "A- aku akan ..."

Draco mencengkram tangan Hermione. Mata mereka berdua terkunci. "Tidak. Jangan pergi." Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, dan kelabu serta hazel bertemu, memercikkan sebuah hal. Draco menggenapkan tekadnya. "Ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Lalu pemuda itu mencium gadis itu.

Draco mengingat ciuman-ciumannya dengan gadis sebelum Hermione, dan rasanya tidak ada yang seperti ini. Awalnya gadis itu menegang dan ragu-ragu, tapi gadis itu beringsut mendekat—tangannya terangkat ke pundaknya, menekan Draco, dan pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hermione yang telanjang.

Ciuman dengan Hermione menghangatkan pemuda itu ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan kulit Hermione yang telanjang yang menyentuh kulit Draco turut memercikkan kenyamanan ke tubuhnya, dadanya berdegup kencang—

Hermione mengulum bibir bawahnya dan sejenak Draco merintih karena lidah gadis itu membasuh lukanya. Tapi Draco tetap menciumnya. Pemuda itu menuangkan segenap permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasihnya. Selama sesaat yang lama, mereka hanya saling berpagutan, lalu akhirnya saling lepas untuk mencari udara.

Hermione dan Draco terengah-engah. Tangan gadis itu masih ada di pundak Draco. Mata gadis itu tergelincir dari mata Draco yang menyala dengan hasrat ke bibir pemuda itu, dan berkata susah payah, "Lukamu ... hilang ..."

Bibir Draco kembali ke gadis itu. Mereka kembali dalam ciuman, dan kali ini Hermione yang melepaskan bibir Draco. Tapi Draco tak berhenti. "Draco— kupikir—" Hermione mendesah, karena bibir Draco menggelincirkan diri ke garis rahang gadis itu, lalu dagu, lalu leher, dan menemukan luka pertama yang terbentang di garis bahu hingga ke dadanya, Draco tak lepas mencium luka itu—

"Draco!" Hermione menyentak Draco ke belakang. Gadis itu terengah-engah. Rona merah menjalar di pipi dan lehernya. "Kupikir aku menemukan—sesuatu—"

Draco tak memerhatikan gadis itu. Ia malah memerhatikan luka yang baru saja diciumnya di pertengahan bahu dan gadis itu. Di depan matanya, luka itu memudar dan menghilang. Draco membeku. "Hermione, lukamu menghilang."

Mata Hermione melebar. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan ke lukanya sendiri, merasakan luka itu kini telah rata dengan kulitnya. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu menatapnya dengan nanar, sehingga Draco kembali maju untuk menenangkannya, tapi gadis itu mendorong Draco. "Tidak. Aku akan memakai baju, Draco, dan aku sangat senang menciummu—tapi kita harus menghentikan sentuhan kita dulu."

Hermione memakai kembali gaun tidurnya. Lalu menatap Draco. "Cebikkan bibirmu."

"Apa?"

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Biasanya kau jago mencebik dan merenggut."

Draco menyipitkan mata, lalu agak mencondongkan bibirnya. Hermione terkesiap. Ia mengambil cermin dengan mantra panggil lalu mengarahkan cermin itu ke bibir Draco. "Lihat. Lukamu tak ada lagi." Hermione mengambil tangan Draco, bekas luka Tanda Kegelapan, lalu menciumnya. Draco bergidik. Tapi pemandangan selanjutnya membuat Hermione dan Draco sama-sama tercenung.

Tanda Kegelapan yang susah dihilangkan, tiba-tiba memudar dengan sendirinya. Tidak menghilang, tapi memudar, dan urat-urat serta memar yang mengelilingi tanda itu berubah warna menjadi sepucat kulit Draco.

"Draco. Apa yang kau katakan tentang Theo tadi pagi?"

"Theo?" Draco menatap Hermione. Ia tak mengingat apapun tentang Theo. "Maksudmu—maksudmu ketika aku mengatakan kamasutra sebagai penyembuhan?"

"Ya. Mengapa Theo bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Ia menemukan kitab Kamasutra di Salisbury beberapa hari yang lalu." Kemudian pemamahaman menjalari Draco. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasa dingin. "Granger—"

Hermione berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu. Dan lagipula, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan. Aku pun sudah terlambat untuk pernikahan Aberfoth dan McGonagall."

"Pernikahan Aberfoth dan McGonagall?" Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Demi Merlin—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, pagi ini terlalu cepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan kuharap—"

Draco tak menatapnya. Hermione terdiam, kemudian duduk lagi di samping Draco. Pemuda itu tak bereaksi dengan kehadirannya. Hermione meraih pipi Draco untuk menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Draco masih tak mau menatapnya. "Aku tidak bodoh, Granger. Aku juga mencapai kesimpulan setelah kau menjelaskan padaku tentang sentuhan dan bagaimana kau mengobatiku dengan menciumku dan bagaimana Kamasutra Theo seakan menjadi jembatan dari segalanya. Kalau kesimpulanku dan kau sama, aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya hanya untuk menyembuhkanku."

"Draco."

"Kau tidak mengetahui seberapa hancur kehidupanku, dan ini persoalan serius, apalagi aku cenderung menyakitimu—"

"Draco ..."

"Jadi, tolong—"

Hermione memeluknya. Draco terdiam. Pemuda itu mengatur napasnya dengan perlahan, menghirup aroma gadis yang semerbak dengan lavender dan vanili.

"Kita belum tahu apakah kesimpulanku dan kau benar adanya, Draco, dan kita akan mencaritahunya. Kau akan sembuh. Bahkan kalau aku harus memberikan—sentuhan yang paling intim denganmu—" Hermione tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika merasakan Draco menegang dalam pelukannya. "—aku akan melakukannya. Kau akan sembuh, dan itu janjiku."

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N: Bea berpikir alurnya tidak akan se-rush ini, tapi 11k words itu panjang sekali, dan semoga ini bisa dinikmati, ya. Sudah sejak lama Bea pengen bikin tulisan yang latarnya ketika perang pasca Battle of Hogwarts, dan sudah lama juga Bea se-stunned itu sama konsep rumah lindungnya authors Dramione hebat Bex-chan ... dan fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dia.

Bea berpikir untuk menulis versi fanfic ini dari sudut pandang Hermione dan juga sekuelnya di mana mereka membahas "pengobatan sentuhan" (aku percaya kalian punya beberapa hipotesis apa yang akan Draco dan Hermione lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Draco heuheu), tapi let me see. Apakah teman-teman masih pengen membaca karyaku? *melihat dengan pandangan memohon* *batuk-batuk* let me know what you think, tolong review yaaa! Semoga hari kalian indah!

 **11.504 words without Title & A/N**

 **Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**

 _Bea._


End file.
